In the video broadcasting industry, re-clocking of video data signals is performed to ensure the integrity of video data signals from source to destination on a video backplane or in other environments. In such environments, typically multiple video data signals of different data rates that are non-integer multiples of each other are used. Given that re-clocking of video data signals is often necessary to maintain signal integrity, the data rates of each of the data signals processed have to be determined so that re-clocking is performed at the data rate of a given video data signal.